


Mr Hurricane

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure that the Shepherd would have something to say about this, if he knew it was happening. As it was Mal wasn’t about to go back to Serenity and regale his entire team about the time that he had gotten cabin fever – on dry land – and done a little bit more than make out with an alien that had found him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Hurricane

He was sure that the Shepherd would have something to say about this, if he knew it was happening. As it was Mal wasn’t about to go back to Serenity and regale his entire team about the time that he had gotten cabin fever – on dry land – and done a little bit more than make out with an alien that had found him there. Nope. If doing… well, anything with Saffron was going to send him to the kind of hell reserved for child-molesters and people who talked at the theatre – not that he believed in any semblance of an after-life, not after the Battle of Serenity Valley anyway – then this was him well on his way to an even greater level of hell. The kind of level of hell where your crew never let you forget what you had done, even if you had to stoically deny that you had enjoyed it, and even if you had to quite honestly admit to yourself – because you can’t lie to yourself – that you enjoyed the whole gorram night in the back of a time machine far, far too much. 

He’d seen that blue box on a security feed the last time the Alliance – go tsao de hwun dan that they were – saw fit to arrest him. Seemed the criminal that travelled in the crazy spaceship called himself the Doctor and didn’t listen to any of the rules. Sounded like the kind of man Mal would like. That time both of them had managed to escape from the long hand of the Alliance and go back on their merry ways (so far as Mal could tell) but apparently neither of them had gotten particularly far, Mal with his victim complex and so far separated from his ship – at his own wishes that they ‘save themselves’ – and this Doctor fellow, apparently, because he’d seen a man in need. That had made Mal suspicious. Kao suspicious. Especially given the fact that some hwun dan had just shot at him! Always him!

“Ching zie lie ee bay Ng-Ka-Pei?”

The Doctor tipped his head to one side, then sighed and rolled his eyes. “Now, there is no need for sarcasm. I come in pea-“

“Like hell you do, you jien huo.”

“Language.” The younger man tsked, adjusting his bowtie – who the hell wore a bowtie these days!? – as he crouched down in front of Mal. Mal narrowed his eyes and reached for his gun, pointing it straight at the man’s chest warningly. The man hissed in a breath. “Put that away.”

“Run-tse duh fwotzoo, come one step closer and I shoot.”

The Doctor sighed. “I’m not the monster.” He reached out for the side of Mal’s head, but the captain pulled back. Still, the man looked up at the sky, frowning in concentration, before reaching into his chest pocket as he spoke. “I’m not the Alliance, Malcolm – can I call you Malcolm?”

“It’s Captain.”

“Now now, only Jack gets the special treatment. Come along, Reynolds.”

Before Mal had a chance to argue with the kwong juh duh man an arm had been thrown around his neck, and he was back on his feet, level with a surprisingly tall man’s neck. Immediately, Mal had the sensation that he wasn’t around somebody completely… human. He wasn’t a Reaver – hell, Mal had all his limbs left, and nobody was trying to eat him – but the man felt like River did, somehow. Less fong luh but how else had he worked out Mal’s name? Mal narrowed his eyes, ignoring the thought at the back of his mind that said the man was somewhat attractive, with that mop of hair and the fact that he – too, potentially – was on the run from the Alliance. The man looked at him again, raising an eyebrow, then rested his forehead against Mal’s, a strange, metal glowing contraption clasped between his teeth.

“Now wait just a gorram minute you shee-niou madman, are you reading my mind?”

“I might be.”

The man shrugged, pulling back as they started to walk, pointing the glowing device at Mal and drawing it around his whole body. Then, without any further ado, he snapped his fingers and rested Mal’s back against that very same blue spaceship that hadn’t been there before.

“Hoe-tze duh pee-goo how did you do that?!”

“Isomorphic controls, very handy, now, Reynolds, how much blood do you think you’ve lost?”

Mal blinked. “Well I-“

“Do you think you’ll last long enough for me to kiss you or would you rather get stitches first?”

For the first time in his life, Mal was speechless.

“Because, Reynolds.” The Doctor put his hand on the man’s shoulder, glancing at his shot up waist just a second longer. “That bullet only grazed a few veins, and you’re just feeling sorry for yourself. You have been for a while and that’s. Not. Good.” He frowned, leaning in, completely taking over Mal’s personal space, and Mal couldn’t help but let a grin rise to his mouth, rolling his waist almost subconsciously.

“Well, I don’t think I’ve lost that much blood.” Special kind of hell, Mal… He looked down at the man’s thighs, almost as though he was considering going further. Which of course he… Well. Maybe he did need to be a bit less bitter.

“Good. Now hold still while I…”

The man licked his lips too quickly before grabbing the side of Mal’s head and fighting for control of a kiss, leaning in and adding his tongue to the fray. He wrapped his hands in Mal’s hair – shorter than his own, but still a nice length for balance – and rested his forehead against Mal’s, trying to reassure him as they kissed. Mal groaned, holding onto the Doctor’s shoulders and bucking one of his knees up to grab onto the side of his waist before he realised what was happening in the kiss. Ta ma de! He hadn’t noticed what the Doctor’s hands were doing, had he? The Doctor pulled back, satisfied that he’d worked the anaesthetic into Malcolm Reynolds in the kiss, before wiping the side of his mouth clear of the last of the viscous blue liquid. Mal blinked then lurched forward, unconscious, into the Doctor’s arms.

“Sorry about that.”


End file.
